The major objective of this resource program is the synthesis and purification of NCI-selected nonlabeled and labeled (3H, 14C) polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbon derivatives of the following types: phenols; quinones; epoxides; dihydrodiols; diolepoxides; PAH-DNA adducts; and sulfate, glucuronide, and glutathione conjugates. The program also maintains and supplies a repository for radiolabeled polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon derivatives. These compounds are distributed to investigators designated by NCI for a small prorated charge which covers a portion of the synthesis cost and all of the handling and shipping charges for each order.